Display systems can used to make a desired image visible to a user. Wearable display systems can be embodied in a wearable headset which is arranged to display an image within a short distance from a human eye. Such wearable headsets are sometimes referred to as head mounted displays. Optical components are arranged in a wearable headpiece so as to display the desired image within a few centimetres of the user's eyes.
Some types of display systems provide a view through this optics so that the generated image which is displayed to the user is overlaid onto a real world view. This is referred to as augmented reality (“AR”), or equivalently mixed reality. An example is the Microsoft HoloLens device.
As well as a wearable display system, an augmented reality device may incorporate other components, such as processing unit(s), computer interface(s) that provide network connectivity, and camera(s) etc. These may be housed in the headpiece, as in the HoloLens, or in a separate housing connected to the headpiece by wireless or wired means.